


kitty adventures

by hipthrusts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I have no idea, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, idek, im so sorry, larry - Freeform, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipthrusts/pseuds/hipthrusts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds a wallet at the vet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kitty adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello, this was just supposed to be a drabble but I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry for any mistakes made.

"Why, isn't this lovely" Louis smirked when he noticed the curly haired Lad enter the waiting room with an identical cat basket cradled under his arm. Curly- that's what Louis shall address him since he had yet to learn the name of the beautiful stranger- seemed confused and turned to look around the room. Clueless about the fact that Louis had clearly been taking to him, instead he must of thought that Louis was talking to himself, _great_.

Louis cringed when Curly sat right at the opposite side of the room. It wasn't even his stupid fault yet somehow he had managed to scare away a guy in the space of 2 minutes. Louis considered this as a personal best, or worst. Maybe both. Thinking up another conversation was hopeless so instead he settled on reading the information cat and dog sheets that hung on the wall. After examining the different cat pictures he was proud to say that Muffin was cuter than any of the other cats. Muffin was an Exotic Short hair with the most adorable and fluffy ginger, white coat the world has ever seen, true- some of the Exotic Short Hair's did look a tad off but his one was mixed and in the right way.

A soft meow coming from the other side of the room brought his attention back. At first he had thought that Muffin, being an impatient little Mister was the one the noise had been coming from, after checking his basket though he noticed that Curly was perched over his own basket at the other side of the room. He was whispering something to the hidden cat, gently petting the fur that appeared to be grey. Grey Louis thought to himself. That was a rather unusual fur colour. Louis wasn't judging of course; not even a little.

" Harry Styles " an old lady in a lab coat, or what Louis assumed was her uniform. Even though really it looked like a freaking lab coat called; Clipboard in hand, bored expression while pushing her greasy hair out of her face with the other. He felt sorry for this Harry Styles who would without a doubt have the most awful 15-30 minutes of his life. That's when Curly got up and it clicked, obviously it was going to be him since it was only him and Louis seated in the room anyway. He locked eyes with Louis and gave him what seemed like a cry for help and really, Louis wanted to laugh because karma did bite in the arse before following Greasy down the hallway.

**x**

" Thank you Mr. Malik, I really am going to pay attention to him _this_ time " Louis smiled as he put Muffin away safely

" Yes, I'm sure you will, Louis. If you come back again though I really am going to contact someone about this " Mr Malik- Zayn, he had told Louis to call him but Louis refused because being referred to as Mr Malik annoyed Zayn quite a lot, told Louis in a stern voice that was ruined by the fond smile that played on his lips.

" Mr Malik ! " Louis gasped and made a big show of putting his hand tightly over his heart " I cant believe you doubt me "

Zayn chuckled, opened the door and patted Louis' back before he kindly kicked the brown haired idiot out of his office.

Louis, himself headed for the check-out desk. Money in hand. He noticed curly leaving and felt a pain in his gut because he really did want to have an number in hand by the end of the appointment . He sighed then handed the given amount of money when a leather wallet lying on the floor caught his eye. He peeked at the young girl with brown hair who was wearing a name tag on her shirt that had the name Dani printed on it in a fancy font. No not the usual bold, nope it was a fancy ass name tag. He quickly crouched down, hid the wallet in his pocket and ran out before Dani even had a chance to say goodbye.

Once he got home and let Muffin out of the basket he rushed for the wallet that was burning a hole in his pocket. He flipped it open and was greeted by a set of credit cards accompanied by two pictures of women. One in her mid 40's another not older than 20, he smiled and thought about his family, oh how they would always fight for each others front spots in wallets because there was really not enough space for them all to fit. A soft smile had displayed itself on his face, he really needed to give the wallet back to its owner.

So that's how the search began. Having no idea how to actually begin it though Louis had to look it up on google, he was only human after all. It was quite a difficult task if he was being honest. Half of the sites had told him to burn the card but he really didn't want to, he felt as though he owed it to the person. He had no idea why, he wasn't usually the one for generosity. Preferring to take the easy way out of complicated situations. Anyway he decided to call the number at the back of the card it was worth a try after all. As it turned out though they told him to hand it to the nearest bank, with the promise to have it returned. They had asked Louis if he wanted the person to know the name of the card rescuer and so Louis agreed. It wasn't a big deal he figured although he did want to have an adventure out of all of this. Since his life was boring as hell. It was just him and Muffin in London, him attending a near by college trying to fore-fill his dream of becoming a drama teacher and Muffin just being Muffin.

**x**

In the next week or so he totally forgot about the card. The fact that his exams were approaching had him constantly revising, he simply did not have time to slag off. It was just a constant flood of staying up late and waking up early and going to the library and feeding the cat and taking the gold fish out for a walk and- wait he didn't have a goldfish? . In that period of time he may have developed a coffee addiction, even though he had previously hated coffee and never drank it . It reminded him of the fact that big cities change people, and really he was just wondering if he had accidentally slipped some drug in his coffee or if it was just exhaustion making him ramble on and on and on and on.

So when Wednesday- two weeks after the card accident- rolled along Louis didn't as much as blink an eye. He was headed to the library having made a promise to himself that he knew he couldn't ignore. It was an endless pattern that Louis wished he could break. He really did hate school he decided as his jacket and shoes made its way onto his body. He grabbed his keys and waved at Muffin reminding the little guy where he was headed and when he would be coming back.

The walk was quite cold because well, London was always cold. England in general was always cold. It was something that Louis had gotten used to throughout his whole life. It wasn't raining though and it made him want to jump out in glee. The library was just a few blocks away so even if it was raining it would of still been okay for Louis.

Inside of the Library was very basic to say the least. Tall organised shelves were placed all over the building, some table were scattered at the back that were mainly occupied by students and old people and the usual check out desk stood proudly at the front. Louis wasn't really a big fan of the place but what could he say ? Failing wasn't in his best intentions and so he just had to get on with it. He only needed one book from there anyway. He had forgotten about it when he previously been there. Grabbing the book he made his way into the line at the check out desk. He heard shuffles of feet behind him but he didn't bother to turn around and see who it was. Being more interested in the ugly shirt the lady behind the desk wore. Because really. Green was just _not_ her colour.

" Hello there, and how may I help you today" Ugly shirt asked him when he had finally made his way to the front.

" Oh. May you check out this book for me m'am " he replied with a grin

" Sure thing darling, do you happen to have a name ? " she asked with flirt laced in between her words and returned his grin

" Louis, Louis Tomlinson " and with that he winked, to preoccupied in the game that he almost didn't here the small gasp coming from behind. _Almost_.

...

It was awkward to say the least; turning away from ugly shirt to look right into some fucking amazing green eyes, they weren't magical or whatever but they were still something that Louis could appreciate. The green eyes were attached to a face of course and when Louis skimmed over it he found it familiar, sadly enough it didn't ring a bell. Was it that one night stand ? oops. Still nor the face, or the green eyes gave Louis the answer to the gasp he had heard seconds - or minutes.. how fucking long was he staring- ago. He settled for raising an eyebrow in question.

As if snapped back into reality curly... Oh...... it was curly from the vet. Yes that's when he remembered. T he guy who thought he was weird was standing right in front of him. What is this world ? for he could not tell anymore. Why was Curly standing there, did he remember Louis or did he just happen to drop something right when Louis' name was called because if that was it Louis would drop dead right here right now-

" Are you Louis Tomlinson ? " Curly's voice was deep but some how it managed to resemble velvet.

 " Yes-" was all Louis could manage because what the actual fuck ?

" I erm" curly scratched his back " Thanks, like my card. You gave it back and all."

Louis froze. He had no idea how to respond to that. Having given up hope on the card adventure approximately four hours after returning home from the bank. It wasn't over though,fuck it hasn't even started yet. Somehow right here, right now staring into curly's wide, nervous eyes he could see it. See the adventures just waiting for him. For him and Curly. It was amazing really, he felt as though he had just experienced a vision and that made him wonder about his Friend Niall; who really needed to stop sending him the theme song to That's So Raven at any chance he got.

Clearing his throat Curly spoke again. He seemed uncertain and Louis wondered how someone so beautiful can sound so utterly confused. " Would you maybe want to get some dinner sometime ?. " _oh._

**X**

Five months later Louis finds himself sitting on the couch, enveloped in Harry's arms. Watching Muffin and Puddles play with some toys He had brought along earlier. He thinks about the first time he saw Harry at the vet and then at the Library, he thinks how then he saw Harry as nothing more but a stranger. He hadn't even bothered remembering his name but now in such a short period of time Harry slowly became everything to him. Up to a point where Louis found it hard to focus on anything that wasn't Harry.

In such a short amount of time Harry managed to sweep Louis of his feet. Him and Puddles. It just kind of happened, the adventure happened. Louis found himself living something that used to be a fantasy. He cant describe how great it feels. If he's being honest someday's he finds himself afraid of losing it all.

And true, they still aren't that serious but he thinks that with more time, they will reach their goal.

He just hopes that when he reaches it, the adventure wont come to an end.

=Finished=


End file.
